


向连续加班说不

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 是梦希
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Mebius
Kudos: 7





	向连续加班说不

“希卡利真的很漂亮。”  
希卡利的脑袋飞速解析了这句话，完全无法理解，一般是形容女性的词语，用在自己身上，希卡利疑惑地看向说出这句话的主人，线条圆润的眼灯总是显得他格外纯良，加上真心实意地赞美，希卡利不知道他在想什么。  
“用这个词形容我不合适。”  
希卡利仍然注释着眼前的试剂，他已经连续加班了很久，久到佐菲来叫他多喝热水，希卡利载入实验数据，分出一点精力和梦比优斯聊天。  
“有什么不合适呢？因为我现在很无聊啊，希卡利一直忙，我只能自己找点乐子。”  
梦比优斯说得没错，他已经连续几天在科技局碰壁了，希卡利，大忙人希卡利，没得空和他谈恋爱，梦比优斯语气有点幽怨，是没人陪玩的猫猫。  
“大家都喜欢美好的事物，希卡利很美，我很喜欢希卡利。”  
这个直球打得希卡利猝不及防，愣了足足三秒，接着又敬业地核对数据，梦比优斯坐在休息用的沙发上，盯着希卡利的背影，优美的身体曲线，恰到好处的肌肉线条，随着希卡利的动作跃动起来，希卡利总是站得很端正，可能那个年代的男人就是这种感觉，像70年代的什么局长，成熟稳重，待人谦和，很想让他露出可爱的表情。  
“好想强奸希卡利啊。”  
震撼希卡利一整年，暧昧黏腻的声音听得超人阿光脊背发凉，他家小朋友……不是，怎么会……是幻听么？太累了……梦比优斯确实是能说出这种话的……？希卡利有一种一定是这样的感觉。  
想想，佐菲还跟他说过该多陪陪梦比优斯，宇宙没他一天还是可以勉强运转的，还有就是强调梦比优斯已经是可以独当一面的大人了，不要老是拿他当小孩子看，不要被小梦可爱的外表欺骗了，关于这一点……身为6800岁的时候就把自己睡了的猫猫，已经被骗了，怎么不早说啊。  
“啊……梦、”  
希卡利终于舍得放下手里的东西，看向梦比优斯，梦比优斯仍坐在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，双手托着下巴盯着希卡利，希卡利觉得小梦的目光如有实质，从胸前的计时器，游走到侧腰，然后是……让希卡利难以启齿的位置，走向梦比优斯的脚步变得沉重起来，最后停在原地，顶着梦比优斯的目光无法再向前一步。  
“噗，希卡利是想让我抱抱你吗？”  
梦比优斯笑起来，总算是回到希卡利熟悉的小梦了，可爱猫猫，希卡利顿时松了口气，摸了摸小梦的脑袋，小梦蹭了蹭希卡利的掌心——像真正的猫科动物那样  
“但是，我可能真的会忍不住强奸希卡利。”  
希卡利的手心传来柔软的触感，梦比优斯像普通黏人猫猫一样舔了舔希卡利的手，希卡利感到身体发麻，这有点过于色情了。  
“好喜欢希卡利。”  
梦比优斯没有进一步动作，只是盯着希卡利，从头扫视到脚，那是一种大型食肉动物狩猎时的眼神，锐利而露骨，希卡利感觉自己体温上升，呼吸变得急促，仿佛被巨型猫猫压在身下，毛绒绒的肉垫里伸出尖锐的爪，在他的身体上比划着哪里好下口，实际上被梦比优斯撕开过的地方只有……生殖腔，希卡利感受到身体里某处变得潮湿，无法控制地回忆起被填满的感觉……很热，希卡利感觉脑袋发昏，好在不是自己的意志的话，腔口是不会打开的……不然，太糟糕了，不能在想下去了。  
梦比优斯的视线简直恐怖得可怕，希卡利硬着头皮走回实验台，即使看不见也无法忽视那热度，就像小太阳一样，灼烧着他的后背，希卡利坐到工作椅上，忍不住蹭了蹭腿，发生这种事太超过了。  
“梦比优斯，等一下我，还差一点……”  
说到最后尾音都有点发颤，点着光屏的手指微微发抖，敬业的科学家强打起精神，录入最后一段数据，以至于没注意到梦比优斯来到他身后，一瞬间对上梦比优斯的视线，腿软了……因为刚刚还在说什么强奸强奸的，小梦一把捞过希卡利，似乎是无意地按到希卡利的下腹  
梦比优斯的手，好舒服……  
更多的液体从内腔分泌出来，想要被打开，温暖的……  
“希卡利，需要我抱你吗？”  
梦比优斯没有征求希卡利的意见，直接拦腰抱起——反正又不是没抱过，很快地飞起来，在希卡利反应过来之前。  
很久没有回到他和梦比优斯同居的房子里，充满着梦比优斯的气息，希卡利瘫在沙发上，如果是家里的话就没必要绷着了，希卡利自己分开双腿，在小梦的注视下腔口逐渐打开，感觉有一股东西要涌出来，希卡利绝对会后悔他接下来做的事情，情急之下他伸手捂了一下，结果光粒子流得满手都是，比直接喷出来更羞耻了……闪着光的流体从指缝渗出来，希卡利有点想找个地缝藏起来，不给梦比优斯没给他这个机会，小梦捉住他的手腕，舔掉那些光粒子，连指缝也不放过，打开一部分的腔口流出更多的粒子，梦比优斯甜甜地说  
“希卡利身体里怎么那么多水啊，我想看……可以吗？”  
希卡利无法拒绝梦比优斯的请求，小梦从来不会太过分，比如眼下的情况，恋人之间很正常吧？虽然他也不知道别的情侣会怎样，希卡利轻轻抚上自己两腿间的缝隙，湿漉漉的触感，自己摸到敏感的腔口让希卡利浑身一颤，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着背鳍弥漫到指尖，希卡利扣住边缘的肌肉，往两边拨开，完全打开的腔体很轻易地展现在梦比优斯眼前，腔肉不停收缩着，蓝色的穴壁上挂着黏腻的液体，腔体随着收缩挂了丝，被炽热的目光注视着收缩得更厉害了，黏稠的光粒子被挤出体外，怎么能色情到这个地步。  
“如果看清楚了，就可以进来了哦？”  
这发言好像授权自己的发明给别人，老正经了，如果不是还扒着自己的腔口，努力让小梦看得更清楚，指尖陷进腔肉里，粘上不少闪闪的粒子，末了还补充了一下  
“也没有什么好看的，大家都有。”  
脑电波没有对上啊……但是也很可爱，这样的希卡利，梦比优斯欺身上前，两根手指并起来，直直捅进去，曲起关节剐蹭敏感的内腔，穴肉热情地吮吸着手指，很快就把手指含得湿漉漉了，希卡利腹部猛烈地上下起伏，眼灯也看起来湿漉漉的，仍尽职地拨开腔口，展示着自己柔软的内里。  
……已经够了  
“希卡利里面也很漂亮。”  
梦比优斯抽出手指，换上自己滚烫的生殖器，这是只有到访过地球才会知道的原始的交配方式，没有意义，只会让光混在一起分不清彼此，身体被填满的感觉让希卡利发出满足的叹息，梦比优斯进得很深，甚至撞到最深处生殖器所在的地方，如果那么用力地操进去，把里面操软，生殖器会忍不住伸出来的……  
“太深了……梦比优斯♡”  
梦比优斯搂着希卡利的腰，没有退出去的意思，抵着最里面的腔口碾，里面又酸又胀，梦比优斯肯定是故意的，这种情况是应该阻止对方……？还是纵容？当梦比优斯温暖的手摸上希卡利的背鳍时，希卡利已经把这个问题抛到脑后了，腔体快要兜不住了，生殖器从腔体露出来一部分，又被小梦操回去，肚子里好涨，光混在一起，从生殖腔流出来，但是很舒服，被梦比优斯抱着，接吻，交换光粒子，梦比优斯很有分寸，尽管这只是希卡利的一厢情愿，关于试探希卡利的底线这一点梦比优斯有很多心得，在意识到希卡利会把自己的性癖归结为恋人之间的正常互动时，梦比优斯就逐渐放飞自我了。  
“希卡利真可爱！”  
说着温柔的话语，亲吻希卡利的嘴角，下身的动作却激烈得让希卡利抱紧梦比优斯的腰身，光粒子流到腿间，滴到沙发上，希卡利软着腰，很快被干到高潮，奇妙的感觉让希卡利的眼灯一明一暗，靠在梦比优斯怀里，连续工作的疲倦也一同涌上来，梦比优斯亲亲他的嘴角，在他耳边呓语  
“该休息了……希卡利。”  
令人安心与信赖。


End file.
